


You accept all of me

by CheekyTorah



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Neville Longbottom, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Good Pansy Parkinson, Good Theodore Nott, Greenhouses, Idiots in Love, Love, Love Confessions, Love at First Sight, Multi, POV Theodore Nott, Poly Mini Fest, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Romantic Fluff, Sexy Neville Longbottom, There is no smut, but not really, i always write smut!, polyamorous Pansy, whats wrong with me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:34:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25558921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheekyTorah/pseuds/CheekyTorah
Summary: Theo watched her watch him and knew he had to do something.
Relationships: Neville Longbottom/Pansy Parkinson, Theodore Nott/Pansy Parkinson
Comments: 12
Kudos: 17
Collections: HP Triad!Fest Presents: Poly!Mini Fest





	You accept all of me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thunder_of_Dragons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thunder_of_Dragons/gifts), [MarshmallowMcGonagall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarshmallowMcGonagall/gifts).



> Thank you to Thunder, my liege ;) for editing this piece!
> 
> A gift to thunder for editing And always helping me with that sweetheart and to my squishy marshmallow because you’ve had a rough time lately and I just wanna make you smile darling.

It wasn’t the first time Theo had noticed it. When Neville had shown up at the conservatory they both worked at just last year, he had seen the look in Pansy’s eyes as she took in his changed body. The muscles that moved under tanned and tattooed skin, the low slung shorts and the T-shirt too tight for his broad chest. He watched her watch him as he hauled bags of soil and potted trees out of the bed of his pick-up and into the open area around him.

What struck Theo as the most obvious was the hunger in her eyes. Yet, despite her obvious desire for Neville, Theo had managed to keep her interest. He knew she loved him, knew they were engaged and would marry next winter, and despite the sparking attraction she felt for this new Neville Longbottom, she would never betray him. They were soulmates.

Over the year that followed his arrival, Theo watched as Neville’s desire for Pansy grew as well. He knew neither had nor would make a move on the other; Neville had too high a moral compass as a Gryffindor to try to take another man’s woman, and Pansy, ever the Slytherin, would never risk her place in Theo’s life on a one-off. 

What struck Theo as quite interesting was his lack of jealousy over their obvious chemistry. He had no interest in men, or other women for that matter, but he found it impeccably sexy watching Neville watch her. The way his eyes undressed her when she entered a room, the way he watched her arse as she moved about the greenhouses, and the way he would sometimes get close enough to feel Pansy’s heat, helping her reach something or move something. 

Theo might have been a bit of an opportunist and, feeling his desire to watch the two together growing, decided if they wouldn’t act on it, he would. Which brought them to tonight. They were working together in a greenhouse with nocturnal plants, hoping to extract some samples and take note of any changes as the sun set, the plants began to open their pods, and the flowers came out for the night. 

“Neville!” Theo said happily, shaking the other man’s hand as he entered the greenhouse followed by Pansy.

“Theo! Pansy!” Neville said, smiling at them both and averting his eyes as Pansy leaned forward to look at a slow-moving flower. “Great that you are here! I need some help moving a few things so we can open up one of the plots for some seedlings.”

“Oh, darling, I did just get my nails done; can’t we simply take some samples tonight?”

Neville grinned and winked at her quickly.

“You can bet your fine arse Neville won’t let you break a nail, gorgeous,” Theo said with a smirk as he pulled some tools from the other side of the tool shed. “Actually, can you help her get me some of the planters from the top shelf? I have my hands full over here.”

Neville walked over to the side of the spacious room and reached over her head, gripping the stacked pots in his large hands and giving them to her over her head. Their bodies were close, but not close enough for Theo’s liking. He cast a wordless and wandless spell, knocking a rake flying towards Pansy. Neville, of course, came to the rescue, using his body to deflect the tool and pressing up against her.

She flushed a delicious red, glanced quickly at Theo, and then dashed away from Neville. Okay, so he failed. Maybe he would have to talk to one of them after all.

~*~

Hours and lots of awkward silence later, Theo finally found himself alone with Neville.

“So,” he said slowly, grasping at small talk that he was truly incapable of. He was a straightforward sort of bloke; books, potions, and the like all required direct dedication and focus. That is how he preferred things, so he decided not to beat around the bush. “You like Pansy.”

Neville flinched, and Theo cursed himself for not sounding a bit more… empathetic. But then, empathy was never a strong suit of his.

“I don’t blame you,” he said quickly. “She’s pretty great, and I think she likes you, too. And I won't lie, I think it would be hot to watch.”

“I’m not interested in fulfilling some dirty fantasy of yours, Nott,” Neville snapped and turned away to shovel out some of the area they would put in a new garden plot.

“Fantasy?” Theo looked at him with a cocked head. “You misunderstand. Pansy has a big heart; I’m saying I wouldn't be jealous if she made room in there for you, too.”

Neville paused, a bead of sweat trickling down the back of his neck, and then he shook his head and scoffed before he went back to shovelling.

“She wouldn’t… Want… Me,” he said between grunting and lifting heavy dirt from the ground into a wheelbarrow.

Right... because tall, muscled, and humble isn’t Pansy’s style? Theo chuckled at the thought.

“You really think that, don’t you?” he asked incredulously before he walked away, truly shocked.

Theo stumbled into Pansy, standing by the river, tossing rocks across the top of the water. She looked deep in thought, and Theo wrapped his arms around her middle and pulled her against his soft, warm body.

“What are you afraid of?” he asked her quietly, staring out at the ripples where the rocks bounced.

“That it would destroy us.”

“We wouldn’t let it.”

“Life isn’t that simple.”

“You always make things more complicated than it ought to be.” He smirked and pressed a kiss to her hair. “Life is a series of choices; you just need to make the right ones for you and promise, no matter the outcome, you will work damn hard to be happy.”

He heard her sniff and then nod before she turned in his arms and buried her face in his chest.

“You’re okay with this?”

“I know you still love me as much as you ever did, even if I’m not the only person you have in your heart.”

“More so, because you accept all of me,” she insisted.

“Go get your guy,” he chuckled and shoved her playfully towards the greenhouse.

Then he watched her chase down another part of her heart, and he saw her happiness finally become complete.


End file.
